Draco's Birthday
by bookworm1994-xx
Summary: Harry has the whole day planned for Draco's Birthday hoping to spoil his mate. A oneshot following on from always you. I suggest reading that first so it makes more sense.


Harry had everything planned perfectly. The day was going to go brilliantly, he just knew it. Harry snuck out of his and Draco's bedroom early that morning in order to start on breakfast. As Harry shifted out of bed, the blonde boy rolled over and pulled the pillow that Harry slept on into his arms and held it tightly. With a sigh of relief knowing that he hadn't woken up his mate, the Veela shut their bedroom door and headed down the stairs. It wasn't even seven so nobody else was awake which made it a lot easier for Harry to cook. With a soft smile on his face Harry grabbed all the necessary ingredients from the cupboard and began to make Draco's favourite – crepes with lemon and sugar. The brunette preferred cooking the muggle way a lot more than using magic, there was something about knowing that he had managed to cook it all himself without any assistance.

Humming under his breath Harry made a large batch, enough for the rest of his family and put four crepes on a plate that was positioned on a tray which already held a small vase of flowers, two glasses of orange juice and a card addressed to my love. Smiling, Harry put a heating charm on the remaining fifteen plain crepes in order to keep the warm for when the rest of the house hold woke and carefully headed up the stairs, grateful for being able to perform wandless magic as opening their bedroom door while juggling the tray that held breakfast would be extremely difficult.

Delicately Harry put the tray down on his bedside table before placing a silencing charm on the room as he laid back down on the bed, cautiously removing the pillow from Draco's arms before pulling the smaller boy into his. Grinning Harry kissed Draco gently on the forehead before moving down the rest of his face until he heard Draco start to giggle.

"What are you doing?" Draco smiled.

"Waking you up sweetie," Harry responded leaning down to kiss Draco on the lips but the younger boy pulled away.

"Morning breath," he said but Harry quickly rolled them over pinning Draco to the bed, the blonde boy letting out a large laugh.

"I don't mind though and I really want to kiss those delicious lips of yours. It's been eight hours since I managed to taste you sweetie. Please." Harry pouted but Draco struggled underneath him giggling as he fought to get out of the Veela's grasp before finally relenting.

"Just one," the blonde finally sighed as Harry let out a massive grin before kissing his mate softly.

"Happy Birthday sweetie," Harry whispered when he pulled away.

"Thank you love," Draco said pushing Harry off him before rolling over to rest his head on Harry's bare chest. Harry began to play with Draco's soft hair smiling. "We should get up soon before your family come in and disturb us."

"First they're our family-"

"Not when they disturb my beauty sleep. I swear Caitlyn does it on purpose because she wants nicer hair than me." Draco grumbled while Harry laughed.

"You don't need any beauty sleep sweetie. Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted," Harry smiled as Draco poked his tongue "I was going to say you don't need to worry about being disturbed because I made us breakfast in bed and their breakfast is already in the kitchen. Plus Remus and Sirius promised to make sure that Ethan and Caitlyn don't come in so we can have as long as we want."

"You made me breakfast?" Draco smiled sitting up when he noticed the tray of food on the bedside table. "Is that crepes?" Grinning Harry reached over and brought the tray onto the bed between them.

"Well they are your favourite thing for breakfast," Harry beamed.

"With lemon and sugar?"

"Of course and here's your card," Harry replied passing the envelope over to the blonde, not missing the few tears that managed to escape Draco's eyes. "What is it sweetie?"

"It's just, this is my first ever birthday card."

"Well you're going to be getting plenty more of them, I promise." With a gentle smile on his face, Draco opened the envelope to reveal his very first birthday card before placing it on his bedside table and giving Harry a quick kiss completely forgetting about his earlier complaint about morning breath before smiling at the flowers, some delicate daisy's, which he also placed on the bedside table in order to make sure they didn't knock them over while they ate. Without noticing, Harry began to cut the crepes into pieces and had one piece ready on the fork for Draco. Carefully Harry began to feed him, having a piece every now and then himself.

"I love you, so much," Draco said when the crepes had all gone, Draco having the majority of them despite his complaining that Harry should eat more.

"You're about to love me even more then," Harry said reaching under the bed to pick up a wrapped present. "This is just your first one sweetie, I'm spreading them all out for when you're least expecting it but you can't have breakfast without a present."

"One would have been enough Harry."

"And as I told you at Christmas, I'm planning to spoil you every day for the rest of my life and your birthday and Christmas will be twice as bad so just open your present love." Harry grinned as Draco delicately opened the present to unveil a box of chocolates from his favourite muggle shop, Thornton's. Draco made regular visits to this shop when he ventured out into the muggle world shopping and as such, he also knew how expensive the chocolates. "Well aren't you going to open them?"

With a delicate smile, Draco opened the box and hunted for the perfect chocolate and picked it up. A soft caramel with a chocolate coating, Harry's favourite. "Open up then love," he grinned as Harry did just that as the blonde fed him the chocolate but as he was about to pull his fingers away Harry grabbed it and began to suck on Draco's finger earning a groan from his mate.

"That was delicious," Harry said picking Draco's favourite, a chocolate truffle and placed it in Draco's mouth and he too began to suck on the Veela's fingers. "You do that so well sweetie" Harry groaned as he pulled his fingers out of Draco's mouth, moved the box of chocolates to one side and began to kiss down Draco's neck eliciting a needy moan from Draco. Pleased that he and Draco had an agreement about sleeping without shirts on, Harry began to play with the younger boys nipples as he moved further down Draco neck and across his collar.

"God Harry, please." Draco begged thrusting his hips up against Harry's.

"What is it sweetie, what do you want?"

"You, I need, oh Merlin, I need you."

"Do you want me to suck you sweetie?" Harry smiled as he moved further down Draco's torso and rubbed Draco's bulge.

"Yes! Please Harry! Yes!" Draco pleaded thrusting into his hand. Grinning Harry eventually pulled Draco's trousers and boxers down past his hips and pinned the blonde's hips down to the bed taking Draco's cock into his mouth. The blonde could feel Harry flick the sensitive tip of his cock. Draco tried to thrust up further but because Harry was pinning his hips to the bed he couldn't. Groaning, Harry licked it from the base to the tip before sucking each ball gently and working them carefully with his tongue.

"Please Harry, I need more, please!" Draco begged, hating how slow and torturous Harry was doing this. Finally Harry took Draco's cock all the way into his mouth and began to deep-throat the blonde.

"So close Harry, please. I need to Harry." Pulling off with a soft 'pop' Harry moved up to kiss his mate softly.

"I want you to last a couple of minutes sweetie and keep your hands above your head love. Just a couple more minutes and then you can come OK, but I'm enjoying it too much. Can you do that for me sweetie?" Harry asked and Draco nodded quickly. With one more kiss Harry took Draco's cock into his mouth again, taking it as deep as possible earning an extremely loud groan. Harry began to play with Draco's balls, rolling them and squeezing them in his hands, loving the noise of Draco's pleading, begging, groaning and moaning.

"Harry please, let me come, please."

"OK Sweetie, whenever you want now," Harry said pulling up quickly before going back down on his mate. It was only seconds before Draco was cumming down Harry's throat, Harry swallowing it all like an expert.

"Let me suck you," Draco said when he finally got his breath back and Harry let out a quiet chuckle.

"No need sweetie, listening to you beg is enough for me." Harry said and Draco's eyes went large. "It's not that surprising. Now I think we should both have a shower before we go see our family."

"Together?"

"Together," Harry agreed smiling as they heard to their en-suite hand in hand.

HPDM

"Come look at the giraffes with me Draco!" Caitlyn smiled pulling on Draco's hand dragging the blonde boy with her to see the long necked animals. Harry couldn't help but grin at the pair. Draco had admitted to him a few weeks ago that when he was younger he longed to be able to go and visit a zoo for one of his birthdays after hearing Dobby explaining what it was to him. As normal Harry remembered one of his dreams and therefore made it come through as part of his birthday present. When they ended up at the London zoo Draco was left speechless, once again wondering how he ended up with someone as amazing as Harry.

The family had exchanged gifts before they left the house that morning. Ethan made another picture for Draco however instead of this picture just showing the couple it included Remus, Sirius, Ethan and Caitlyn. Caitlyn had made Draco a friendship bracelet with Sirius' assistance and as soon as Draco unwrapped it he had Harry help him put it on telling the little girl that he would never take it off which resulted in Caitlyn jumping on the boys lap and giving him a huge hug. Sirius and Remus had gone out and bought Draco a camera which he was extremely grateful for, especially after when he was younger he had no way of documenting memories, not that his memories were happy. Harry made sure that Draco had bought the camera with him although still adamantly refusing to tell the blonde where there were heading. Draco was constantly snapping away at the zoo making Ethan and Caitlyn pull funny faces and try to copy the animal poses. On several occasions they even managed to get a stranger to take a couple of photos of them as a group. Harry had also surprised Draco with yet another present. The brunette passed his mate a small box which contained a white gold watch claiming that a proper wizard deserves a decent watch for his seventeenth birthday. Harry had even got the back of the watch engraved which bought tears to Draco's eyes when he had read it- 'I will always choose you'.

"What do you want to go and see next sweetie?" Harry smiled taking his mates hand that wasn't clutching his new camera. "We just seem to be seeing what Ethan and Caitlyn want. And Sirius for that matter. I swear to god he is worse than the two of them."

"I'm just happy to finally be able to come to a zoo." When Harry gave him 'the look' Draco sighed heavily. "I do kinda want to see the aquarium. And the penguins."

"Well then that's where we'll be heading next," Harry grinned before finding their next destination on the paper map they had been given when Sirius and Remus bought the tickets for the family. At the aquarium Caitlyn was fascinated by all the different colours that the fish were while Ethan had managed to persuade Harry and Draco to imitate the penguins with him, much to Remus' delight who was snapping away plenty of photos for Draco.

"There's a milkshake bar! Daddy I want one! Please Papa!" Caitlyn begged after spotting the small stand. It took her several minutes and fluttering her eyelashes before she convinced her parents to get the cold drink. Both Remus and Sirius surprisingly were against having one but Caitlyn got strawberry, Ethan banana while Harry and Draco shared a chocolate milkshake at the younger boy's request.

Too soon the family were heading back to their car after visiting the gift shop where Draco, Ethan and Caitlyn all got a cuddly toy from – Harry claiming that it was Draco's next birthday present. They didn't end up travelling too far in the car before Remus was pulling up at a posh hotel in the middle of London.

"What are we doing here?" The blonde boy asked curiously as Harry opened the passenger door for him to get out.

"It's your next birthday treat. We're staying here for the night." Harry explained "just the two of us," He quickly added before Ethan and Caitlyn could ask if they could join them.

"But…but I don't have anything to wear."

"Don't worry sweetie, I've got a bag packed for us." Harry said grabbing said bag before their family pulled away.

"It's looks expensive."

"Nothing but the best for you. Plus you said you've never stayed in a hotel and so I thought this would be a nice birthday treat."

"You've got a lot to live up to next year Harry. You've spoiled me this year." Draco smiled kissing the Veela gently.

"I'm sure I'll figure something out love," he grinned before dragging them to the front desk to get their room keys. They're room was on a high floor so they had a wonderful view of London and Draco quickly grabbed his camera taking in the view from the lens finder.

"This is amazing." He said in awe before Harry pulled his mate into his arms.

"Now why don't you go freshen up? I've got a table for us booked at the hotel's restaurant and then it's time for you next birthday present."

"You've spent way too much Harry," Draco sighed trying to pull away but Harry held him tightly against his body.

"I can never spend too much on you. Now go get ready, we can't be late love."

HPDM

"Dinner was amazing," Draco smiled as he walked hand in hand with Harry down the streets of London. "Where are we heading anyway?"

"Well sweetie, I have one more treat for you," Harry replied pulling Draco along with him down a busy street and the pair eventually found themselves in front of a bright building that was crawling with people.

"Harry, what are we doing here? What is this place?"

"This is the Apollo Victoria theatre. There's a famous play that's performed here called 'Wicked' and I thought you would enjoy it. It's base on the Wizard of Oz and I know how much you enjoyed that film when you watched it with Ethan and Caitlyn. Plus this is the only one that I knew that is performed in London that is about wizardry."

"Is a play like the DVD's? Is there still music? Draco asked quietly as Harry led them to the ticket booth to get their pre-ordered tickets as well as a programme.

"Of course there's music sweetie and it's different to a DVD as the actors perform live in front of us," Harry explained as they went to find their seats.

"That's amazing! They get to do it every night? Wait, they don't use actual magic right because they wouldn't get away with that in front of all the muggles surely?"

"No sweetie, it's not real magic but they do get to perform every night – Monday to Saturday. It's supposed to be a brilliant play." Harry said wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulder and pulling him into his side. "I thought after us having an extremely muggle day that going to see one of the best plays in London would be the perfect way to end it."

"Thank you Harry," Draco smiled stretching up to kiss the Veela gently when suddenly music started playing loudly and suddenly the stage held all of Draco's attention.

Harry couldn't believe how much Draco loved the play. The blonde boy refused to get up during the intermission with fears that he might miss the start of the second half. Instead Harry went to get the pair a drink each and a small tub of ice cream as well as treating Draco to the CD after noticing how much Draco loved the music.

If Harry thought Draco enjoyed the first half of the play, Draco was even more enticed by the second half. The blonde boy was sitting on the edge of his seat for the majority of the end of it and had tears in his eyes when Glinda and Elphaba began singing 'For Good'.

"That was incredible!" Draco announced as they got in a taxi to lead them back to the hotel. "How do they manage to do that every night? And the songs were astronomical. Caitlyn would love to see that when she's older. It was just…the perfect present."

"Well I'm glad that you enjoyed it. It is your seventeenth birthday after all and I thought we needed to do something special to celebrate it."

"We definitely have love. It's been a perfect birthday."

HPDM

"God Draco, you taste amazing," Harry moaned against his mate's neck as Draco thrusted up against the Veela's leg needing any type of friction that he could find and found himself extremely grateful that Harry had stripped the pair of them literally within seconds of them entering their hotel room.

"Please Harry, please," Draco begged as Harry took one of his nipples in his mouth.

"What do you want sweetie? I need you to tell me."

"You, I want you. Please."

"I love you sweetie but I need you to tell me what you want me to do."

"I want to complete the bond Harry." Draco pleaded and Harry quickly ceased what he was doing and moved so that he was eye to eye with the blonde.

"Are you being honest sweetie? I don't want to force you into anything."

"110% Harry. I've wanted it for a while but I was waiting for the perfect time to tell you. Please Harry."

"Oh sweetie, of course. I love you so much Draco."

"I love you too," Draco replied letting a single tear slip from his eye and Harry quickly caught it before pulling the blonde into a deep kiss.

Despite both of the teenagers being virgins (Harry refusing to let Draco think otherwise stating that when his father raped him he still remained a virgin) if you asked either of them it was the most perfect moment for the pair. Harry tried his hardest to make sure that Draco was properly prepared. The brunette used probably more lube than was necessary and took too much time fingering his mate for Draco's liking.

Draco couldn't believe how much pleasure that he was getting from the Veela fingering him. He had to admit that he was terrified of the pain that he would experience, the pain that he remembered from when his father performed a much more brutal act on him on numerous occasions but Harry was constantly making sure that the blonde was OK and asking if the blonde wanted to stop. Draco was in so much pleasure that before they could complete the bond Draco had already experienced one orgasm.

"Harry, please, I need you. God Harry, please."

"It's OK sweetie," Harry smiled kissing Draco softly as he lined himself up. "Are you sure you want this?"

"More than anything." Draco responded and with that they were kissing again as they completed their bond. They became one as they moved together, every emotion between them was heightened. Nothing else mattered apart from the two of them and that was the only thing of importance. The only thing that the couple cared about was the love that they shared between them and the feeling that the now complete bond gave.

HPDM

The following day they returned back home after Remus picked them up. Nothing had changed at home. The house was still the same. Ethan and Caitlyn were still their excited selves. Nothing had been moved in their bedroom but the bond between the pair was complete and nothing else mattered to the couple.

However if you looked in the right place one thing had changed. If you went to the bottom drawer in their bedside table another letter had been added to it to the growing pile. The envelope was still in perfect condition. The letter was still folded neatly but if you opened the letter the writing was smudged in certain places from tears that had been shed when the newly bonded couple had read it.

_Dearest Harry and his mate_

_Congratulations on your new bond. Your dad and I are ecstatic that you are happy Harry and know that nothing can ever separate the pair of you. Although your father would to know how old you are but just ignore him darling, just like I do._

_Now I know your dad and I have no experience in understanding the bond between you but make sure you get married Harry. I'm sure Remus will make sure you do for me but please, I want you two to have a wedding day._

_Look after each other. We're sorry that we can't be there will you Harry._

_Until our next letter. We love you._

_Mum and Dad xxx_

_Harry_

_You better be thirty forty if your reading this!_

_Dad_

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thanks for the continued support for always you and all the reviews that you've been writing. I hope to be able to write a sequel but I wanted to do something for Draco's birthday in the mean time for all of those who asked for more. So here you are. I hoped that you enjoyed it.

Nicole


End file.
